


Neighbours

by SuperPrincessPea



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pregnany, Romance, fluffiest fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPrincessPea/pseuds/SuperPrincessPea
Summary: Requested as a tumblr prompt. You discover you're pregnant and Mulder is the father.





	Neighbours

You hadn’t been dating Mulder for long, in fact you’d barely dated. You’d met him in the corner supermarket and he’d inadvertently trailed you back to your new apartment which happened to be across the street from his. Well, maybe met was an overstatement but that’s how you’d first noticed him anyway.

A couple of days later you’d been cleaning your windows and he’d been sitting at his. For a split second he must have thought you were waving at him and he’d raised his hand to wave back only to notice your cleaning cloth before attempting a speedy recovery by running his hand through his hair. It had made you laugh and he’d laughed back, his smile beaming all the way across the street enough to make your heart skip a beat and that’s how it had really started.

It was nothing serious, or that’s what you told yourself. Mulder disappeared more often than not but when he was around he was sweet, attentive and he made you laugh. He had a hundred outrageous stories to share over a bottle of beer and you loved to listen to him talk about the cases he called the X Files.

 

Sex with Mulder had been just as nice as you expected, slow and sensual, his lips finding every inch of your skin and cherishing you. Maybe it had been a little too nice and maybe you’d been a little careless because there was no denying it now, two blue lines. You were pregnant.

You walked to your window to see the light shining in his apartment and it was now or never. You crossed the street in a daze, barely conscious of what you were doing or planning to say until you were sitting on his sofa and he was offering you “beer or coffee?”

“I’m pregnant,” you blurted and the room filled with the kind of tension that warned you this might have been a bad idea.

Mulder shifted on the balls of his feet, running a nervous hand through his hair and carefully saying, “congratulations?” like it was a question he wasn’t sure the answer to.

“It’s yours,” you confirmed, your cheeks heating as you stood up, preparing yourself to make a quick escape if this didn’t turn out how you hoped it would. Only in the last few moments had you realised exactly how you wanted things to go. You wanted him to be happy, you wanted him to tell you it was all going to be okay even if it was unexpected. You wanted Mulder.

Mulder cupped your cheek, his thumb brushing where tears were just waiting to fall but he didn’t say anything. He hesitated, his lips pursed to speak as a million different thoughts seemed to be whizzing behind his puppy dog eyes. You were just about to leave when he finally decided what he wanted to say. 

“I didn’t think I’d ever get to be a father, or that I would even want it but… with you,” his hands slid around your waist, “I want this. If you’ll have me.”

You pressed your cheek to his chest, nuzzling against the smell of him. He always smelled like a strange combination of fresh soap and the dust that lingered in old books, it was your new favourite smell. You might not have known Mulder for long but there was something about him, something that didn’t need explaining and you’d known it from the first time he’d smiled at you.

“I’ll have you,” you said and when you looked up at him he smiled again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
